1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag adjustment mechanism for spincast fishing reels. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a drag adjustment wheel for a spincast fishing reel which rotates in a plane parallel to the fishing rod.
2. Background of the Invention
Spincast reels are well know in the art. A spincast reel will typically include: a central body or frame; a front cover positionable over at least the front face of the frame and having a tapered forward wall; a back cover positionable over at least the back face of the frame; a casting button operably projecting from the back cover; and a crank handle extending from the side of the fishing reel. Most of the reel""s operating structures and operating mechanisms are either mounted on, formed on, or mounted through the frame. As discussed hereinbelow, the crank handle is operable for winding a fishing line around a line spool contained within the spincast reel. The line spool is typically mounted on a spool hub projecting forwardly from the front of the frame.
A spincast reel will also include a foot structure for securing the reel on a fishing rod. The foot structure typically extends from either the bottom of the frame or the bottom of the back cover. Spincast reels having the foot extending from the bottom of the back cover are typically constructed such that, when the reel is assembled, the frame is almost completely housed within the front and back covers.
The operating structures and mechanisms contained in a spincast reel typically include: an elongate, main shaft slidably and rotatably extending through the frame and through the spool hub; a spinnerhead secured to the forward end of the main shaft; a pinion gear positioned around the main shaft; a crankshaft extending from the crank handle into the side of the reel and through a crankshaft boss provided on the rearward face of the frame; a drive gear (e.g., a face gear) secured on the interior end of the crankshaft; an anti-reverse mechanism (e.g., a ratchet/pawl-type mechanism) associated with the crankshaft for preventing reverse rotation of the crank handle and crankshaft; and an adjustable drag system.
When an excessive pulling force is applied to the fishing line, the drag system counteracts the reels""s anti-reverse mechanism to payout a sufficient amount of additional fishing line to prevent the line from breaking. Most drag systems function to allow either (a) an adjustable degree of rotational slippage of the line spool about the spool hub or (b) an adjustable degree of rotational slippage of the drive gear about the crankshaft. A typical drag system will also include an external adjustment means comprising either a finger-operated drag wheel projecting from the reel housing or a star-shaped dial operably secured adjacent the crank handle on the exterior end of the crankshaft.
Providing an externally accessible adjustment for the drag system is important for a number of reasons. For example, different drag settings are appropriate for different types of fishing. It may also be desirable to adjust the drag setting on a reel once a fish has been hooked. Ideally, therefore, the drag adjustment will be positioned such that it is readily accessible by the fisherman while a fish is being reeled in.
Traditionally, prior art drag wheels provided on spincast fishing reels have rotated in a plane perpendicular to the fishing rod. While such drag adjustments perform well, their use is somewhat inconvenient and is counter-intuitive to many fishermen, particularly when adjustment is necessary while a fish is being reeled in, and especially if the fisherman is xe2x80x9cpalmingxe2x80x9d the reel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,325 issued to Weaver, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a drag system having a conventional adjustment dial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,012 issued to Councilman describes the problem with prior art drag systems in that the user must hold the pole in one hand and manually rotate the drag knob until a desired setting is achieved. Ideally, a drag adjustment knob could instead be operated while holding the rod and operating the crank handle.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for a drag adjustment mechanism which is readily accessible by the fisherman and the use of which is intuitive in nature.
The present invention provides an adjustment mechanism for a drag system on a spincast fishing reel which satisfies the needs and alleviates the problems mentioned above. The drag adjustment wheel rotates in a plane parallel to the fishing rod such that it is easily moved by the thumb of the hand grasping the rod in a convenient and intuitive manner.
Since rotation of the drag wheel is performed in line with the fishing rod, its orientation may be thought of as xe2x80x9cverticalxe2x80x9d, as opposed to traditional drag wheels which rotate parallel to the fishing rod and thus, may be thought of as xe2x80x9chorizontalxe2x80x9d.
In one aspect, the inventive vertical drag adjustment wheel is incorporated into a spincast fishing reel comprising: a body structure; a rear cover assembly; a front cover assembly; a casting actuator included in rear cover assembly; a crank handle rotatably mounted on the side of the body; and a vertical drag wheel, operably projecting through the top of the body structure, for adjusting the reel""s internal drag system.
In another aspect, the inventive vertical drag wheel is incorporated into a drag system for a spincast fishing reel comprising: a line spool for storing the fishing line; an adjustable drag system which will automatically pay out fishing line from the spool if the tension on the line exceeds a selected level; and a vertical drag knob which is easily accessible to the fisherman while the reel is in use.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.